<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listen with pain by Hives, RossomahaaR, warm_gun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467973">Listen with pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hives/pseuds/Hives'>Hives</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR'>RossomahaaR</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_gun/pseuds/warm_gun'>warm_gun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK Splatterpunk 2015 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bauhaus, Einstürzende Neubauten, Ministry (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band), Skinny Puppy (Band), The Cure (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, Music, analytics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hives/pseuds/Hives, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_gun/pseuds/warm_gun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сплаттерпанк как самостоятельный музыкальный жанр не существует. Тем не менее, его влияние отчётливо прослеживается в текстах и визуальных проявлениях (имидж, шоу, фотосеты, клипы) – очень часто исполнители вдохновляются фильмами и книгами в этом жанре или их интересуют природа насилия и тёмные стороны личности человека.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK Splatterpunk 2015 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Listen with pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Аналитика написана в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2015 для команды Splatterpunk, 2 лвл<br/>https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5296542</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сплаттерпанк как самостоятельный музыкальный жанр не существует. Тем не менее, его влияние отчётливо прослеживается в текстах и визуальных проявлениях (имидж, шоу, фотосеты, клипы) – очень часто исполнители вдохновляются фильмами и книгами в этом жанре или их интересуют природа насилия и тёмные стороны личности человека. </p><p>В чистом виде сплаттерпанк можно обнаружить в творчестве групп, играющих в таких направлениях как гор-метал, хоррор-метал и грайндкор. Так же сплаттер можно легко выявить в трэш-метале, дэз-метале и блэк-метале. Можно столкнуться с ним и в дарк-метале, готик-метале, дум-метале и т.д. – зачастую это зависит не от стилевых особенностей, а от конкретной группы или исполнителя, т.к. многие их коллеги тем, характерных для сплаттерпанка, не касаются никогда. Мейнстримные направления, например, альтернативный метал и ню-метал так же стараются не отставать от более тёмных и брутальных собратьев. Но не только различные метал-стили (здесь упомянута лишь малая часть) связаны со сплаттерпанком. Его элементы активно используются в индастриале, дарк-электро, аггротехе, EBM, дарк-фолке, дарквейве, готик-роке (дэз-роке), сайкобилли, готабилли и даже могут встретиться в синтпопе. Одни используют сплаттерпанк для того, чтобы выразить свои идеи (наглядно продемонстрировать, чем чревато насилие, или наоборот, раскрыть его с эстетической стороны, исследовать и т.д.), другие – просто чтобы шокировать слушателя.</p><p>Выбор предоставляется огромный, на любой вкус, но невозможно объять необъятное. Поэтому обратимся к ещё одному источнику информации – книгам. Пожалуй, наиболее часто в своих романах и рассказах музыкальные группы упоминал(а) Поппи Брайт для создания культурного контекста и точного изображения «среды обитания» своих персонажей. Не все упомянутые исполнители близки к теме сплаттерпанка (например, Дэвид Боуи, Cocteau Twins, Чарли Паркер, Дженис Джоплин), но, тем не менее, очень удачно вписались в сюжет, прекрасно дополняя мрачную атмосферу, а потому мы о них всё равно напишем.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>The Cure</b><br/>

  </p>
</div><b>Что, где, когда:</b> Группа из Великобритании, основанная в 1976 году. Играют в жанрах пост-панк, готик-рок, нью-вэйв, альтернативный рок.<p>В 1978 году The Cure засветились в телепередаче знаменитого диджея Джона Пила, активно нёсшего нестандартную музыку в массы. Группа сыграла свой дебютный сингл «Killing an Arab», написанный под впечатлением от повести Альбера Камю «Посторонний», но неискушённая аудитория, не вникнув в суть, обвинила группу в расизме.</p><p>Образ, являющийся визитной карточкой вокалиста, Роберта Смита, – растрёпанный начёс и размазанная красная помада, появился не сразу. Изначально участники группы носили короткие стрижки, не пользовались макияжем и весьма скромно одевались. Впечатления Криса Перри (работника рекорд-лейбла, обратившего внимание на The Cure): «Чёрт, они уроды. Музыка великолепная, но как же дерьмово они выглядят!». В 1979 году Роберт отправился в тур с Siouxsie and the Banshees в качестве гитариста, а заодно принялся за имидживые эксперименты. Со слов вокалистки The Banshees, Сьюзи Сью: «Роберт начал вести себя как младший брат Северина (бас-гитарист The Banshees). Он носил ту же одежду, что и Стивен, те же тёмные очки, бусы и распятия. У меня он тоже стибрил много одежды». К сожалению, Сьюзи не уточнила, что именно это было. Тем не менее, Смит всё-таки нашёл свой стиль, сделав акцент на обильном использовании красной помады – предполагалось, что под светом софитов краска потечёт, от чего должно создаться впечатление, будто рот вокалиста измазан в крови.</p><p>Участники Siouxsie and the Banshees столкнулись с неожиданной трудностью – по утрам Смита было невозможно разбудить, даже если это грозило опозданием на рейс. Однажды Роберт, твёрдо решив выспаться, запер дверь своего номера и отключил телефон, но остальные музыканты не были намерены пропускать очередной самолёт из-за Смита. Сьюзи Сью проникла в номер Роберта через окно и принялась бить приглашённого гитариста его же ботинками, приговаривая: «А ну вставай, засранец!», на что Смит сонно отозвался: «Не будь такой злобной».</p><p>The Cure оказали огромное влияние на русский рок. Музыкальные критики отмечают влияние группы на саунд «Кино», «Смысловых галлюцинаций», «Агаты Кристи» (частично скопировавших имидж) и других. Группа «Алиса» позаимствовала мотив кюровской «Kyoto song» для своей песни «Театр теней». Некоторые музыкальные обозреватели говорят, что русская рок-музыка на восемьдесят процентов вдохновлена The Cure.</p><p>Группу можно услышать во многих фильмах. Например, специально для «Ворона» (с Брендоном Ли) была записана песня «Burn», для телесериала «Секретные материалы» написан трек «More Than This», в фильме «Судья Дредд» (1995) в качестве заглавной темы используется «Dredd Song». Две песни дали название фильмам – это «Boys Don’t Cry» и «Just Like Heaven».</p><p>Роберт Смит и его жена являются убеждёнными чайлдфри. Свою позицию Роберт объясняет так: «Зачем я позволю другой жизни возникнуть, просуществовать без всякой цели какое-то количество времени, а потом закончиться? Какой в этом смысл? По этой причине я в какой-то момент и решил, что не хочу заводить детей».</p><p>Непосредственно к сплаттерпанку группа хоть и не имеет прямого отношения, однако пессимистичные, мрачные, атмосферные, в какой-то мере нигилистские тексты и музыкальное звучание отлично проводят атмосферу безысходности и боли, столь необходимые жанру сплаттерпанк.</p><p><b>Рекомендация:</b> <i>Если вы всем сердцем любите лунные ночи и спите днём, потому что вас терзают навязчивые мысли, если перед тем, как выйти на охоту вы проводите перед зеркалом не меньше часа, если вы утончённо ухаживаете за жертвами, так что они с большой охотой дают себя убить (думая, что это любовная игра), а когда рассматриваете свою коллекцию отрезанных голов, ваше сердце наполняется лёгкой ностальгической грустью (ведь вы не сможете отрезать их ещё раз), то вам безусловно понравится меланхоличная музыка The Cure.</i></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Bauhaus</b><br/>

  </p>
</div><b>Что, где, когда:</b> Группа появилась в Великобритании в 1978 году и прекратила своё существование в 1983-м, успев завоевать статус иконы готики. На короткое время участники воссоединялась в 1998 году и в период с 2005-2008 гг. в основном для выступления на фестивалях, но не возродили группу на постоянной основе, поскольку ведут успешную музыкальную деятельность и вне зависимости друг от друга.<p>Команду собрал гитарист Дэниел Эш. Первая попытка не увенчалась успехом, но Эш решил попробовать ещё раз и пригласил в качестве вокалиста своего школьного друга Питера Мёрфи, который не умел петь, и соответственно ни с кем никогда не выступал до этого. </p><p>Группа использовала название одноимённой немецкой архитектурной <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%85%D0%B0%D1%83%D0%B7">школы</a> и художественного объединения, особенно активного в 1920-30-е годы прошлого века. Музыканты заимствовали и их логотип – абстрактное изображение лица, увиденное ими на членских карточках заведения. Группа решила «переводить» на музыкальный язык визуальные ассоциации, связанные с этим движением. Известность Bauhaus приобрели не только за счёт сингла «Bela Lugosi’s Dead» (в оформлении обложки использован кадр из немецкого экспрессионистского фильма 1920 года <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8">«Кабинет доктора Калигари»</a>), но и благодаря экспрессивным выступлениям, похожим на театральные представления.</p><p>Дебютный сингл «Bela Lugosi’s Dead» был записан в 1979 году и посвящён актёру, сыгравшему в 1931 году Дракулу в одноимённом фильме. Образ графа Дракулы, воплощённый Лугоши, стал каноническим. Песня была написана как шутка, но быстро завоевала популярность, благодаря театральному исполнению, а повторяющаяся в припеве строка «Undead! Undead! Undead!» стала своеобразным девизом зарождающейся готической субкультуры (по аналогии с панковским лозунгом «punk’s not dead!»). В 1983 году Bauhaus засветились в фильме «Голод» (1983) с Дэвидом Боуи и Катрин Денёв – сцена выступления группы, играющей «Bela Lugosi’s Dead» открывает фильм. </p><p>У Bauhaus есть песня «Exquisite Corpse», записанная в 1982 году. Учитывая, что творчество группы в романе «Изысканный труп» упоминается неоднократно, можно предположить, что его название выбрано не случайно. </p><p>После распада Bauhaus Питер Мёрфи занялся сольной деятельностью. Дэниел Эш в составе группы Tones on Tail выпустил песню «The Movement of Fear», в которой были замечены завуалированные выпады в адрес Питера. Через некоторое время Мёрфи ответил Дэниелу композицией «The Answer Is Clear».</p><p>В начале 1990-х Питер увлёкся <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC">суфизмом</a>, принял ислам и эмигрировал в Турцию вместе с женой (турецкой танцовщицей). Всё это никоим образом не помешало его творчеству и сотрудничеству с Nine Inch Nails, KMFDM и другими.</p><p>Из-за хита «Bela Lugosi’s Dead» имидж Мёрфи для многих оказался неотделим от вампирской тематики. В 2010 году режиссёр Дэвид Слэйд пригласил Питера на роль древнего вампира в фильме «Сумерки. Сага. Затмение», объяснив свой выбор тем, что не представляет никого другого в этой роли.</p><p>Как и в случае с The Cure, Bauhaus не имеет прямого отношения к жанру, однако, если и есть в сплаттерпанке элемент эстетики, изящества и декадентства – то это навеяно именно Bauhaus. Люку, персонажу «Изысканного трупа» Брайт, нравились Bauhaus, и упоминание этой группы даёт понять, что он за личность – этакий эстет-мизантроп. Идея «Изысканного трупа» сводится к извращённому эстетству, а Bauhaus именно та группа, которая превыше всего ставила эстетизм. Это как раз тот коллектив, который своей музыкой может сделать любое гуро эстетически привлекательным, и именно в этом и кроется его таинственная коварная связь с жанром сплаттерпанка.</p><p><b>Рекомендация:</b> <i>Вы – маньяк-эстет, и от одного вида отрезанной головы, поданной на серебряном блюде в обрамлении лепестков нарциссов и виноградных гроздьев, у вас подгибаются ноги, а слова застревают в горле от восхищения и умиления? Тогда ваша группа – Bauhaus.</i></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Skinny Puppy</b><br/>

  </p>
</div><b>Что, где, когда:</b> Канадская группа, пионеры электро-индастриала. Активно используют в своём творчестве IDM, нойз, глитч и дарк-эмбиент. Проект активно функционировал с 1982 года по 1995-й и прекратил деятельность в связи со смертью клавишника Дуэйна Рудольфа Гёттеля. Вокалист и ударник занялись своими сайд-проектами, многие из которых были созданы ещё при жизни группы. В 2000-м году SP воссоединились, при этом продолжив заниматься собственными проектами (самые известные из них – ohGr, Download и The Tear Garden) и сотрудничеством со многими коллегами по сцене.<p>Лидер группы ударник и клавишник сЕвин Ки (Кевин Уильям Кромптон) изначально играл в синтпоп группе Images in Vogue, но вкусы его были далеки от слащавости нью-вэйва. сЕвин увлёкся индастриалом и желал экспериментировать со звуком; он твёрдо вознамерился создать группу, использующую жуткие образы: «В моей мечте был взрывающийся ребёнок в песочнице». Изначально он хотел назвать группу Meat Flavour, но после знакомства с Нивеком Огром (Кевином Грэхемом Огилви), появилась концепция демо – мир глазами собаки. Так группа получила своё название. Нивек писал романтические тексты для Images in Vogue, но, так же как и сЕвин, желал создавать нечто мрачное, действительно волнующее. Он с энтузиазмом воспринял идею писать тексты для Skinny Puppy, но не хотел быть вокалистом из-за стеснительности. К счастью, Ки удалось убедить Нивека, что лучше него самого такие тексты никто не исполнит.</p><p>Лирика Огра по-настоящему мрачная и пугающая, напоминает поток сознания (влияние Уильяма Берроуза, кое-что из творчества которого можно отнести к сплаттерпанку). О том, что вдохновляет его на такие жёсткие тексты, Нивек в одном интервью рассказал: «Достаточно долго я был заморочен на самом себе и своих трипах, но теперь меня гораздо больше интересует то, что происходит в обычной повседневной жизни, рядом, за углом. Представь, например, простой дом, а в нём простую девчонку, которую ебёт в жопу её старик-отец, и прочее дерьмо в таком духе. Все эти больные, безумные вещи – они же встречаются в самой банальной повседневности! Это куда большее извращение, чем мои личные фантазии, трипы и глюки. Полагаю, я ушёл от романтизации собственного ментального онанизма к попыткам осознать то, как люди существуют в своей обычной жизни, которая гораздо опаснее и отвратительнее, чем большая часть того, что мы создаём в андеграунде». </p><p>Помимо лирики, вскрывающей гнойники общества, группа получила признание за своё индивидуальное звучание, основанное на интенсивных электро-битах, дисторшированном надрывном вокале и использовании большого количества сэмплов из фильмов. Музыкальные критики называли музыку Skinny Puppy «аудиоскульптурой». Одно из описаний саунда: «Странные хаотические звуки и далекое эхо сталкиваются, резонируют и отскакивают рикошетом, то и дело завязываются невнятные диалоги, как будто в комнату долетают звуки телевизора, работающего в соседнем номере. Это напоминает путешествие по закоулкам ночного кошмара». После воссоединения звучание SP стало менее пугающим и более танцевальным, но атмосфера кошмара не исчезла бесследно.</p><p>Skinny Puppy известны так же своими агрессивными и кровавыми шоу с элементами театрального действа, использованием необычных монстроузных костюмов, пугающего реквизита (к примеру, бутафорских внутренностей, эмбрионов, отрезанных голов, настоящих кусков мяса и т.д.) и транслированием на экране отталкивающего видеоряда (тела погибших в ходе военных действий, увечья, жестокие опыты над животными и проч.) Сценическая игра Огра была настолько убедительна, что Ки впоследствии признавался: «Его первые шоу даже меня стремали до усёру. Иногда он падал на пол, и я не знал, делает он это всерьёз или играет. Несколько раз я не выдерживал, подходил к нему и спрашивал, что происходит, а он отвечал, что всё нормально». </p><p>Неоднократно группу арестовывали из-за излишней натуралистичности шоу – например, однажды стражи порядка посчитали, что Огр, изображая безжалостного вивисектора, препарирует живую собаку, а не муляж (к слову, Нивек большой любитель животных, и не может остаться равнодушным даже к страданиям мух, бьющихся об стекло). Видео SP неоднократно запрещались к трансляции (например, клип «Worlock», полностью состоящий из нарезок различных фильмов ужасов). </p><p>Участники Skinny Puppy никогда не ставили перед собой цель запугать слушателей. Мрачная музыка и отталкивающая эстетика служили для пропаганды определённых социальных идей – в основном группа выступала против нарушения прав человека, национализма и опытов над животными. По словам Нивека, его радовало, когда после концерта к нему подходили люди, и говорили, что многое для себя переосмыслили. Помимо протеста против насилия можно было обнаружить и отсылки к учению Процесса (Храм психической юности), разработанного «отцом индастриала» <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%81_%D0%9F%D0%B8-%D0%9E%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B6">Дженезисом Пи-Орриджем</a> (основатель Throbbing Gristle и Psychic TV) и направленного на раскрытие личностного потенциала – в основном это выражалось в использовании символики Процесса в видеоряде. С 2000-х годов SP сфокусировали своё внимание на политике, что отразилось и на шоу – в постановках критикуется война в Ираке, политика США, а Джордж Буш-младший сравнивался с фашистом и арабским террористом.</p><p>В 2005 году Джолин Сиана опубликовала книгу «Go ask Ogre» - в юности она отправляла письма фронтмену любимой группы, которые он хранил многие годы. По словам Джолин, эти письма спасли ей жизнь. </p><p>В 2014 Skinny Puppy были возмущены, что в тюрьме Гуантанамо их музыку использовали для пыток заключённых. сЕвин подал иск против Министерства Обороны США, требуя выплатить 666 тысяч долларов (есть основания полагать, что цифра 666 не случайна – именно она была зашифрована в слове «вивисекция» с помощью римских цифр на одноимённом альбоме 1988 года – «VIVIsectVI»). Ки и Огра возмутило отнюдь не нарушение авторских прав, а тот факт, что их творчество, направленное против насилия, было использовано для причинения вреда.</p><p>Skinny Puppy тесно связаны с кинематографом. С самого начала группа использовала огромное количество сэмплов, вырезанных преимущественно из фильмов ужасов. В 1987 году Клайв Баркер предложил SP написать музыку к его фильму «Восставший из ада», но они были вынуждены отказаться из-за занятости. В 1995 году Огр, Кей и Гёттель снялись в эпизодической роли бандитской шайки во второй части «апокалипсической трилогии для тинейджеров» - «Поколение Doom». В 2008-м Нивек сыграл Пави Ларго в фильме-мюзикле «Repo! The Genetic Opera», затем в 2010-м году исполнил роль Харпера Александра в «2001 маньяк-2: Территория криков». В 2012-м Нивек снялся ещё в одном фильме-мюзикле - «Карнавал Дьявола» (от создателей «Repo!»), сыграв Двойника, а затем и во второй части. Помимо этого, в том же году Огр получил одну из главных ролей в сплаттере «Парк крика» – маньяк Игги. В 2014-м он сыграл проповедника в фильме о вампирах «Королева крови». В «Repo!», «2001 маньяк-2» и «Карнавале Дьявола» вместе с Огром снимался его друг – известный актёр Билл Моусли (наиболее известный как Чоп-Топ из «Техасской резни бензопилой-2»), который иногда появляется на концертах сольного проекта Нивека, ohGr, в качестве клавишника. </p><p>Связь группы со сплаттерпанком наглядна, очевидна и дополнительных доказательств не требует.</p><p><b>Рекомендация:</b> <i>Если вы маньяк-эксгибиционист, обожающий прилюдно выпускать своим жертвам кишки и гирляндами обвешиваться ими, поливая себя литрами крови во имя высшей цели доказать человечеству, что насилие – это плохо, тогда вы по достоинству оцените Skinny Puppy.<br/>
Skinny Puppy – лучший выбор для гуманных маньяков и поэтов с тонкой душевной организацией!</i></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Nine Inch Nails</b><br/>

  </p>
</div><b>Что, где, когда:</b> Группа из США, появившаяся в 1988 году и работающая в жанрах индастриал-метал и альтернативный рок. Фактически, единственным постоянным участником NIN является Трент Резнор, подбирающий команду для выступлений.<p>Название породило множество предположений: якобы в нём заключена отсылка к тому, что Христос был распят девятидюймовыми гвоздями, или что имеются ввиду девятидюймовые «когти» Фредди Крюгера (поскольку «nails» означает и гвозди, и ногти), и тому подобное. В одном из интервью Резнор сказал, что выбрал название «Nine Inch Nails» потому что оно хорошо звучит и аббревиатура хорошо смотрится. </p><p>Музыкальные обозреватели часто называют Nine Inch Nails самой популярной индастриал-группой, которая несёт ответственность за привлечение к этому музыкальному жанру массовой аудитории, хотя сам Трент своё творчество к индастриалу не причисляет.</p><p>Свой творческий путь Резнор начал с того, что устроился разнорабочим в студию звукозаписи, и попросил разрешения работать над своим материалом по вечерам. Владелец студии вспоминал, что Трент «предельно концентрировался на всём, что делал. Когда этот парень натирал пол, тот выглядел великолепно».</p><p>Резнор играл во многих группах, в том числе и в Revolting Cocks (сайд-проект Ministry). Он выдержал один тур с RevCo, после чего покинул группу. Эл Йоргенсен полагает, что участие в Revolting Cocks неплохо закалило нервы Трента и научило терпеливо сносить трудности, поскольку музыканты издевались над новичком как могли – разрисовывали ему лицо фаллосами, не забыв написать на лбу «пидор», с утра пораньше кидали в койку петарды, и учиняли прочие «шалости». Через некоторое время Резнор всё же забыл обиды и попросил Эла помочь записать кавер на Queen. «Я не знаю, как ему хватило ума обратиться к человеку, который так его заебал, но я был счастлив, что могу заебать его снова». В итоге Йоргенсен подсыпал снотворное в выпивку Резнора и Криса Вренны, а затем состриг им волосы и брови. Проснувшийся Трент шутку, что его забирают в армию, не оценил: «Чувак со всех ног побежал к зеркалу, и когда увидел, что с ним стало, начал орать как восьмилетняя девочка».</p><p>В составе группы Exotic Birds Резнор снялся в фильме «При свете дня» (1987), в качестве участника вымышленной команды The Problems. На данный момент это единственная роль Трента в кино. В школе же он играл в спектаклях «Иисус Христос суперзвезда» (в роли Иуды) и «Музыкальный человек» (профессор Гарольд Хилл) – одноклассники признавали его лучшим драматическим актёром. </p><p>Трент не скрывает, что на его раннее творчество повлияли Skinny Puppy – первый сингл NIN «Down in It» (1989) звучит очень похоже на хит SP «Dig it» (1986). В 1992 году Резнор принял участие в туре супергруппы Pigface, (в которую входят участники Ministry, Skinny Puppy, KMFDM и многих других индустриальных команд), и на одном из выступлений исполнил композицию «Suck» дуэтом с Нивеком Огром. </p><p>В 1989 году вышел первый альбом NIN «Pretty Hate Machine» (над которым Резнор работал фактически в одиночку), и стал первой в истории платиновой пластинкой, вышедшей на независимом лейбле. За второй альбом «Broken» (1992) Трент получил две премии Грэмми.</p><p>Питер Кристоферсон из Throbbing Gristle и Coil снял клипы для NIN на песни «Wish», «Happiness in Slavery», «Help Me I Am in Hell» и «Gave Up» (в нём снялся тогда ещё никому неизвестный Мэрилин Мэнсон, записывавший на лейбле Резнора дебютный альбом), которые были запрещены к показу из-за провокационных сцен насилия, и позже были включены в концептуальный видеофильм «Broken Movie», сюжет которого сводится к похищению, пыткам и убийству некого мужчины. А вот клип на песню «Closer» с альбома «The Downward Spiral» (1994) был добавлен в коллекцию Нью-Йоркского музея современного искусства.</p><p>Резнор является поклонником Дэвида Боуи, и его альбом «Low» послужил одним из источников вдохновения для альбома NIN «The Downward Spiral». В 1995 году Трент и Дэвид провели ряд совместных концертов в рамках гастрольного тура Боуи, а также Резнор снялся в его клипе «I’m Afraid of Americans».</p><p>Некоторое время Трент жил в своей студии Le Pig Studios, базировавшейся в доме, где было совершено убийство актрисы Шэрон Тейт (жены режиссёра Романа Полански) и её гостей Чарльзом Мэнсоном и его последователями. Потом Резнор переехал в Новый Орлеан, на этот раз устроив студию в бывшем похоронном бюро (по некоторым слухам это был морг).</p><p>После выхода романа «Потерянные души» в 1992 году, многие читатели задавали Поппи Брайт вопрос, является ли Трент Резнор прототипом Никто, на что писатель(ница) отвечал(а) отрицательно: «У Никто нос меньше».</p><p>В 1996 году вышла компьютерная игра Quake, саундтрек для которой написан Резнором. В связи с этим, вся серия Quake содержит логотип [NIN] на боеприпасах к гвоздомёту.</p><p>В 1997-м Трент продюсировал саундтрек к фильму Дэвида Линча «Шоссе в никуда». Впоследствии он работал над саундтреками ко многим другим фильмам, а в 2010 году стал лауреатом премий Оскар и Золотой глобус за работу над саундтреком к фильму «Социальная сеть».</p><p>В 2007 году Резнор был возмущён ценой на альбом «Year Zero» в Австралии и призвал фанатов скачивать его музыку из Интернета. На «Year Zero» он критикует правительство и строит предположения о последствиях агрессивной политики США через пятнадцать лет. Была создана своего рода игра, воспроизводящая грядущие события – фанаты искали подсказки, с помощью которых можно открыть фиктивные интернет-страницы «будущего», а на концертах находили флэшки с песнями из нового альбома. </p><p>Если NIN и имеет отношение к жанру сплаттерпанк, то искать его следует в раннем творчестве 90-х годов, где следует обратить внимание на альбомы «Broken» и «The Downward Spiral». По-настоящему нигилистские тексты, агрессивно-мрачное звучание, рёв гитар и раскрепощённый, откровенный имидж Резнора – всё это является прекрасным саундтреком к любой сплаттерпанковской книге, замечательным коктейлем из образов и музыки, но наиболее интересны в этом плане видеоклипы к альбомам и, что немаловажно, запрещённый «Broken Movie». Трэш, угар, насилие, каннибализм, содомия – и это ещё мягко сказано. Роб Шеридан (графический дизайнер и режиссёр) правильно сказал, что это видео не для поколения хипстеров: «Эта запись - продукт ушедшей эпохи. Это никогда не предназначалось для ванильных пабликов, для изнеженных хипстеров, привыкших находить всё по щелчку мыши. Вы видите это здесь лишь потому, что это должно быть сохранено. Но если 20 лет назад вы не нашли эту кассету в засранном видеосалоне, если вы не качали эту запись по диал-апу четыре недели, знайте - вы жалкий нуб, и Broken не для вас». И да, если кто-то соберётся это смотреть - держите пакет рядом. Видео действительно более чем бесчеловечное.</p><p><b>Рекомендация:</b> <i>Если вы – обиженный жизнью мизантроп-нигилист, на лице которого никто и никогда не видел намёка на улыбку даже в те моменты, когда вы с замиранием сердца расчленяли молодого смазливого парня у себя в подвале, или кромсали себя по кусочкам со слезами счастья на глазах, то Nine Inch Nails – это ваш выбор.<br/>
Nine Inch Nails – они забьют гвоздь в ваше сердце, и вы будете счастливы.</i></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Coil</b><br/>

  </p>
</div><b>Что, где, когда:</b> Ещё одна группа из Великобритании, творившая экспериментальную музыку, а также в жанрах индастриал, дарк-эмбиент, нойз, дроун, глитч. Коллектив появился в 1982 году, и прекратила своё существование в 2004-м после гибели вокалиста, Джона Бэланса. В 2010 году не стало и второго участника Coil – Питера Кристоферсона (Слизи).<p>В детстве Джон Бэланс обожествлял глиняные фигурки, которым приносил жертвы. Он верил, что между животными и людьми не существует различий, кроме того, говорил с вымышленными существами и духами. В подростковом возрасте он начал проявлять более осознанный интерес к магии, читал <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B8,_%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80">Алистера Кроули</a> и употреблял галлюциногенные грибы. </p><p>В 1975 году Питер Кристоферсон стал участником легендарной группы Throbbing Gristle, считающейся родоначальником индастриала. В ходе активных звуковых экспериментов, Питер оказался причастен к созданию первого семплера, что оказало огромное влияние на электронную музыку.</p><p>В 1983 году вышел первый альбом Coil «How to Destroy Angels». В подзаголовке на обложке значилось: «Ритуальная музыка для аккумуляции мужской сексуальной энергии». Концепт альбома – посвящение богу Марсу, при записи использовались исключительно стальные инструменты, гонги и мечи. По задумке композиции пластинки должны оказывать воздействие на определённые психические центры человеческого организма. В дальнейшем группа работала над развитием так называемого «потустороннего звука».</p><p>Альбом «Scatology» 1984 года, несмотря на название (дословно переводится с греческого как «изучение экскрементов»), тематически сфокусирован на алхимии. «Превращениям» подвергся и кавер на попсовую песню «Tainted Love» Глории Джонс, трансформированный в мрачную балладу о СПИДе. Все деньги от продаж были пожертвованы на благотворительность, а клип, снятый Кристоферсоном на эту песню, одним из первых попал в Нью-Йоркский музей современного искусства. </p><p>Поскольку Skinny Puppy были вынуждены отклонить предложение Клайва Баркера поработать над музыкой для «Восставшего из ада», он обратился к Coil. Записанный группой материал продюсеры отклонили, так как он показался им слишком пугающим и не укладывающимся в рамки коммерчески успешного саундтрека. Coil не расстроились и выпустили ЕР «The Unrealesed Themes From Hellraiser».</p><p>Помимо музыки Питер и Джон занимались художественной деятельностью. Кристоферсон оформлял альбомы Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd и Yes, снимал видеоклипы для Front 242, Ministry, Rage Against The Machine, Sepultura, Van Halen, Марка Альмонда, Пола Маккартни, Nine Inch Nails, Диаманды Галас и многих других, а также рекламные ролики Coca-Cola, Nike, McDonalds, Max Factor и т.д. </p><p>В 1998 году в интервью, приуроченному к выходу альбома «Time Machines», музыканты пояснили, что галлюциногенные препараты – это маленькие машины времени. Название треков представляли собой химические формулы различных воздействующих на психику веществ. В том же году выходила серия из четырёх синглов под названием «Soltice/Equinox», посвящённая солнцестояниям и равноденствиям. Выходили ЕР точно в эти дни и были доступны для покупки три месяца, после чего нераспроданные за это время экземпляры уничтожались. Подробнее о психоделических похождениях группы можно прочесть в книге Дэвида Кинана «Эзотерическое подполье Британии».</p><p>В 1999 году для записи альбома «Musick To Play In The Dark Volume Two» группа сотрудничала с Уильямом Берроузом, который начитывал психоделический текст о мире скрытых механизмов, звучащий как шаманское заклинание.</p><p>В России Coil впервые выступили в 2001 году. Стоимость билета составляла 666 рублей. Во время второго визита цена поднялась до 777 рублей. </p><p>«Ну и причём же здесь сплаттерпанк?» можете спросить вы. А притом, что наслушавшись их извращённых звуковых экспериментов, воздействующих на подсознание, вам вполне может захотеться взять разделочный нож и отправиться прививать хороший вкус соседям, опрометчиво врубившим попсу на полную громкость.</p><p><b>Рекомендация:</b> <i>Если в детстве под одеялом с фонариком вы читали Алистера Кроули, а не порнографические романы, если с вами постоянно говорят голоса в голове, и вы понимаете, о чём болтает ваша собака, кошка или о чём беседуют аквариумные рыбки с попугайчиками, а также совершаете убийства, предварительно сверившись с лунным календарём, выбор очевиден – Coil. Музыка этого коллектива извращённее, чем ритуальное гомосексуальное садо-мазо (для которого они тоже создавали саунд) и торкает сильнее, чем псилоцибы. Идеально подходит для жертвоприношений (в том числе и в домашних условиях).</i></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Einstürzende Neubauten</b><br/>

  </p>
</div><b>Что, где, когда:</b> Немецкая авангардная группа, появившаяся 1 апреля 1980 года в Западном Берлине и существующая до сих пор. Коллектив приобрёл известность во многом благодаря использованию для звукоизвлечения самых странных, на первый взгляд неподходящих для этого предметов: листов асбеста и жести, кирпичей, арматуры, канистр, тележки для покупок и чугунной ванны в качестве перкуссии, а также отбойного молотка, стальной спирали, турбины от самолёта, вибратора и многих других необычных, зачастую самодельных инструментов. Творчество «Разрушающихся Новостроек» можно условно отнести к жанру индастриал и разделить на три этапа: 1980–1985 — время активных звуковых экспериментов и отрицания традиционной музыкальной структуры, 1985–1993 — переход к более «легко усваиваемой» музыке, и, с 1993 года — период отказа от агрессивного звучания в пользу мелодичности.<br/>Уже в 80-х Einstürzende Neubauten получили известность по всему миру; благодаря неординарному имиджу стали бешено популярны в Японии, а за вклад в немецкую культуру были признаны на родине национальным достоянием.<p>Вокалист EN Кристиан Эммерих, более известный как Бликса Баргельд, в юности был председателем школьного совета и мечтал стать учёным, но бунтарские наклонности дали о себе знать — в выпускном классе он в знак протеста поджёг школу и был исключён со справкой, запрещающей ему продолжать обучение на территории ФРГ.<br/>
Псевдоним Эммериха составной: «Blixa» — название немецкой марки фломастеров, а фамилия позаимствована у швейцарского дадаиста Йоханнеса Теодора Бааргельда, одного из организаторов первой выставки <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC">дадаистов</a> в 1919 году.</p><p>Без образования Бликса не имел особых перспектив, поэтому решил стать художником. Для начала он принял участие в выставке <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5">Новых диких</a>, представив на суд зрителей испачканные собственной спермой простыни. По слухам, Игги Поп, оказавшийся на этом мероприятии, предрёк Бликсе большое будущее. </p><p>В 1980 году, перепробовав профессии могильщика, мусорщика и кассира в супермаркете, Баргельд работал в музыкальном магазине «Eisengrau» и носил самодельный значок с надписью «Ich bin ein genialer Dillettant» — «Я — гениальный диллетант» (Бликса не был уверен, как правильно пишется это слово). Так родилось выражение, ставшее синонимом и лучшей характеристикой берлинской сцены начала 80-х. Вместе с лидером Die Tödliche Doris Вольфгангом Мюллером Бликса стал во главе движения Geniale Dillettanten, в которое входили обе группы и дружеские коллективы. В шутку «диллетанты» признавались, что музыка как таковая их не интересовала, они просто хотели всех бесить.</p><p>В том же году барабанщику «Новостроек» Эндрю Унру пришлось продать свою установку, чтобы оплатить аренду их с Бликсой квартиры. После этого группа активно начинает использовать в качестве инструментов подручные материалы, и появляется лозунг «будь умнее, воруй на стройке». А после того, как в 1981 к коллективу присоединились второй ударник ФМ Айнхайт и басист Марк Чунг из гамбургской панк-группы Abwärts, и позже Алекс Хаке, звучание Neubauten стало поистине апокалиптичным.</p><p>Музыканты не останавливались ни перед чем, лишь бы получить интересный звук. Во время записи сингла «Thirsty Animal» в 1982-ом они привели в студию собаку, которую кормили свиными кишками, дробили молотком сырое мясо и использовали в качестве духового инструмента колено водопроводной трубы. В немецкоязычной версии «Durstiges Tier» можно услышать сэмплы ударов по телу Бликсы — ФМ Айнхайт бил его кулаками по груди (и по слухам повредил ему не одно ребро). </p><p>Изначально концерты группы представляли собой агрессивное ритуальное действо — «инструменты» ломались (в основном, не вынеся мощных ударов Айнхайта), сцена горела, а иногда музыканты изготавливали коктейли Молотова и принимались гонять публику по залу, задолго до Rammstein продемонстрировав, насколько очаровательным может быть живой огонь. </p><p>В 1984 году в лондонском Институте современного искусства состоялся «Концерт для механизмов и голоса» — перформанс, в котором помимо EN приняли участие и другие значимые для индастриала музыканты, в том числе и Дженезис Пи-Орридж. Выступление продлилось чуть более двадцати минут, после чего окончательно вышло из-под контроля, и было остановлено организаторами — с помощью отбойного молотка музыканты попытались добраться до проходящей под зданием линии метро.</p><p>Кроме рискованных огненных шоу, известность EN получили и благодаря необычному вокалу Бликсы, а точнее, его устрашающим воплям — по меткому выражению Ника Кейва, «как будто вырвали занозу из души». Кейв, в 1982-ом увидевший по голландскому телевидению выступление Einstürzende Neubauten в Амстердаме, был настолько впечатлён экспрессией Баргельда, что пригласил его участвовать в своей группе — сначала в The Birthday Party, а затем и в Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. Бликса сотрудничал с Кейвом на протяжении почти двадцати лет (огромную популярность получила композиция «The Weeping Song», исполненная дуэтом) в качестве бэк-вокалиста и гитариста, но в 2001-ом году принял решение покинуть The Bad Seeds, так как это начало мешать работе с EN.</p><p>Помимо саунда и вокала, отдельного внимания заслуживают тексты группы, всегда отличавшиеся глубиной и метафоричностью. Даже если они и состояли из двух строк — это сближало их с шаманством. Вначале они были едва ли не полностью посвящены разрушению, но с течением времени философские темы заняли главенствующую позицию в лирике.</p><p>С 1987 года Einstürzende Neubauten не чужда и традиционная театральная деятельность. Тогда они сыграли в постановке мюзикла Петера Цадека «Энди», а 1994 участвовали в спектакле по пьесе Вернера Шваба «Фауст», где Баргельд исполнял роль Мефистофеля. В 1988 EN создали музыку к пьесе Хайнера Мюллера «Bildbeschreibung», а в 1991 записали радиоспектакль по пьесе Мюллера «Die Hamletmaschine», в котором Бликса озвучил Гамлета. Апогеем сотрудничества с немецким драматургом стал перформанс, приуроченный к трёхсотлетию Венской Академии изобразительных искусств — исполняющая композицию «Headcleaner» группа медленно проехала по улицам города под искусственным снегом в фаллической стеклянной конструкции, которую тащили белые хаски. В 1994 Бликса давал в той же Академии лекции по основам стихосложения. В настоящий момент Баргельд продолжает писать музыку для различных постановок, а также даёт сольные «речевые представления» Rede/Speech. </p><p>Достаточно обширна работа участников EN в кинематографе. Ударник ФМ Айнхайт в 1984 снялся в главной роли в фильме «Декодер» — артхаусе на тему тоталитарного общества контроля, где также приняли участие Дженезис Пи-Орридж, Уильям Берроуз и <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%A4.">Кристиана Фельшеринов</a>. В 1985-ом году авангардный режиссёр Сого Исии снял «Halber Mensch» — полуконцертный концептуальный фильм с Einstürzende Neubauten и ансамблем танца буто, документирующий первый тур Новостроек в Японии. Со второй половины 80-х Бликса Баргельд сотрудничал с Петером Земпелем и участвовал в ряде его фильмов (например, "Dandy"), а также в работах других режиссёров. Массовому зрителю Бликса знаком по фильму «Мумия» (1999) — он озвучивал крики и шипение самой мумии. В 2014-ом году Бликса снялся в фильме о Нике Кейве «20 000 дней на Земле».</p><p>В 1997 году группа впервые посетила Россию. В Санкт-Петербурге после концерта EN отправились на прогулку по свалкам, где обнаружили дореволюционную медную ванну. Музыканты тут же оценили прекрасный «инструмент» и Бликса постановил, что без этой ванны запись нового альбома просто невозможна. Таможенники в аэропорте были, мягко говоря, удивлены, увидев, какой «сувенир» увозят немцы домой.</p><p>В 1998-м Баргельд снова посетил Россию — в этот раз это был первый приезд Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. После концерта музыканты отправились на вечеринку, в разгар которой Бликса вышел покурить. Увидев, что за ним последовали журналисты с фотографами, он решил не разочаровывать их и станцевал на крыше первого попавшегося «Мерседеса» — и, что замечательно, остался жив после встречи с хозяином авто.</p><p>Einstürzende Neubauten со сплаттерпанком определённо роднит тяга к уничтожению — будь то предметы, приходящие после использования на концерте в полную негодность, или человеческие массы (не каждая группа отважится «взбадривать» слушателей, кидая в них бутылки с зажигательной смесью). Стремление записать и использовать какой-нибудь необычный звук, безусловно роднит участников группы с маньяками — ведь нередко их охота на сэмплы была сопряжена с риском для жизни и незаконными действиями.</p><p><b>Рекомендация:</b> <i>Вы любите огонь? Вы интересуетесь философией и как никто другой знаете, что «деструктивный характер молод и весел»? Вы можете по достоинству оценить красоту разрушения? Если всё это о вас, то вы непременно проникнитесь ранним творчеством Einstü rzende Neubauten. Рёв огня и вопли сжигаемых прекрасно впишутся в музыкальный рисунок, услаждая ваш слух.<br/>
Einstürzende Neubauten — пироманы рекомендуют.</i></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Ministry</b><br/>

  </p>
</div><b>Что, где, когда:</b> Группа из США, появившаяся в 1981 году и просуществовавшая до 2008 года, затем был взят тайм-аут, и в 2011-м состоялось возвращение. Творчество «Министерства» можно разделить на три периода: 1981 – 1984 – синтпоп; 1985 – 1986 – аггро-индастриал, ЕВМ; с 1987 по настоящее время – индастриал-метал, трэш-метал.<p>Своё название проект получил благодаря нуарному фильму 1944 года «Министерство страха». Вскоре после выхода коммерчески успешного альбома «With Sympathy» (1983), Эл Йоргенсен окончательно осознал, что не хочет заниматься поп-музыкой, и, оставив старое название, полностью изменил звучание группы и состав. Попытка оказалась не вполне удачной, и Эл занялся одним из первых своих сайд-проектов – Revolting Cocks. Сия группа, играющая индастриал-метал, фактически являлась стёбом – грубоватые тексты, издевательские каверы и выступления в духе «трэш, угар и тёлки». По слухам, название своё группа получила после того, как хозяин одного бара вышвырнул разбуянившихся музыкантов, обозвав их «a bunch of revolting cocks». Впоследствии коллектив RevCo стал играть и в Ministry, причём «Министерство» осталось серьёзным проектом. Альбому «The Land of Rape and Honey», вышедшему в 1988 году был присвоен статус золотого, а релиз 1992 года «Psalm 69: The Way to Succeed and the Way to Suck Eggs» (название содержит отсылку к «Книге лжи» Алистера Кроули), посвящённый протесту против войны в Персидском Заливе, стал платиновым. С тех пор политическая тематика является для Ministry доминирующей.</p><p>В 1996 году для записи «Filth Pig» группа покинула свою студию Wax Trax (Йоргенсен так же известен в качестве продюсера), и обосновалась в Техасе. Поработать спокойно не удалось – музыкантов донимали проблемы с электричеством, призраки и огромные пауки, которых Элу приходилось отстреливать из ружья (конечно, не зарегистрированного). </p><p>В 2001 году Стивен Спилберг предложил Йоргенсену поработать над саундтреком к своему фильму «А.I.» («Искусственный разум»). Поначалу Эл воспринял это как шутку, а аббревиатура «A.I.» была интерпретирована им как «Anal Intruder». Но знаменитый режиссёр не шутил, и группа записала песню «What About Us», а затем появилась в фильме, исполняя её.</p><p>Альбом 2004 года «Houses of the Molé» больше предыдущих наполнен агрессией по отношению к политике и правительству США, а также к Джорджу Бушу-младшему лично (в 1992 году на «Psalm 69» досталось его отцу). Йоргенсен всячески высмеивал и оскорблял президента и его семью, так что нажил себе проблемы с госбезопасностью – его телефоны прослушивались, в студию и домой приходили суровые люди в гражданских костюмах, но с явной военной выправкой и грозили серьёзными проблемами, но Эл заявил, что ему бояться нечего. Когда пребывание Буша на президентском посту закончилось, Йоргенсен осознал, что тот был всего лишь марионеткой в руках теневых политиков и устыдился.</p><p>«Я – человек-таракан. Я неистребим. У кошки девять жизней. Я израсходовал уже три. Смею надеяться, что еще как минимум шесть у меня осталось в запасе. А может, я ещё и переплюну этих грёбаных кошек!» - хвастается Эл. Йоргенсен перенёс три клинических смерти, его наркоманский стаж составляет 30 лет, музыкант переболел гепатитом А, В и С, ему едва не ампутировали руку из-за укуса паука, из-за запущенной раны он лишился большого пальца на ноге, вдобавок, врачи обнаружили у него тринадцать желудочно-кишечных язв: «У меня кровь лилась изо всех щелей. Но я не думал, что серьёзно болен, просто списывал всё на стресс. Я не жаловался, я просто истекал кровью. Восемь лет подряд».</p><p>Эл учился в Иллинойском университете в Чикаго, затем в Университете Северного Колорадо и, наконец, в Колорадском университете в Боулдере, имеет учёную степень по истории. В течение одного семестра преподавал в школе, чтобы убедиться в своих педагогических способностях. Иногда читает лекции в университетах на темы социологии, политологии и коммерции в музыкальной индустрии.</p><p>Йоргенсен дружил с «иконой битников» Уильямом Берроузом, а так же с <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B8,_%D0%A2%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B8">Тимоти Лири</a> – скандально известным учёным, исследовавшим ЛСД, «гуру психоделической революции». Некоторое время Эл даже жил в доме у Лири, а тот частенько появлялся на концертах Ministry.</p><p>Эл долгое время подозрительно относился к пирсингу (зато никогда не упускал случая набить ещё одну татуировку), пока дочь не взяла его на «слабо», и он за раз обзавёлся многочисленными проколами. На лице. </p><p>Помимо музыкальных заслуг и активной социальной позиции, Йоргенсен известен своим специфическим чувством юмора и неисчерпаемой упоротостью. К примеру, в 1988 Ministry и Metallica играли на одном концерте. Когда «Министерство» играло композицию "Stigmata", Эл каждый раз уходил со сцены на половине песни, чтобы спокойно подзарядиться выпивкой в гримёрке. В этот раз его ждал облом: «И вот прихожу я в гримёрную, и вижу, что там сидят три каких-то мудилы с моднявыми стрижками и пьют моё пиво. Говорю им: "Вы как сюда попали?", а они такие: "Вообще-то мы Metallica". И отвернулись. Я: "Вообще-то это МОЯ гримёрка. Вы что здесь делаете? Фекаллика". Они послали меня нахуй, что, конечно же, было их большой ошибкой». В качестве моральной атаки Эл продемонстрировал так называемого «Летучего голландца» - сгрёб с подноса морковь и сельдерей, спустил штаны и: «Я, наверно, выглядел, как охуенный павлин. У которого в жопе 30 сантиметров перьев из ресторанной еды», после чего перешёл в наступление. «Металлика» спаслись бегством и надолго затаили на Йоргенсена обиду. </p><p>В 2000-х к Йоргенсену обратился Фред Дёрст из ню-метал группы Limp Bizkit, захотевший звучать так же круто, как и вокалист Ministry. Эл не упустил случая поиздеваться и над ним: «Я ему говорю: «Слушай, ты хочешь саунд как у меня? Ну вот смотри, как я работаю». И он все не мог поверить, что даже нажав волшебную клавишу гармонайзера, он все равно не будет звучать как я. Такой наивный! И я ему говорю: «Ну ладно, давай попробуем ковбойскую шляпу». Я даю ему шляпу, а он все равно звучит как дерьмо. Тогда я иду дальше: «А почему бы тебе догола не раздеться? Это мой метод». Я просто издевался над ним. Но он все это проделал и опять облажался. А потом просто отвалил. И мне заплатили как за три песни просто за то, что я его поунижал».</p><p>В 2013 году Йоргенсен в соавторстве с журналистом Джоном Уидерхорном выпустил мемуары «Ministry: The Last Gospels According to Al Jourgensen». В ближайшем будущем Эл планирует выпустить графический роман «Mindfuck». </p><p>Возможно, «Министерство» со своим гениальным заводилой Йоргенссеном и не имеют отношения к «кровавой» стороне сплаттерпанка, зато к гротескной «панковской» – самое непосредственное. Секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл – это просто детские забавы по сравнению с тем, что творилось на живых выступлениях RevCo, Ministry и Pigface: каждый концерт был незабываемым из-за отвязных выходок участников групп, голышом, в платьях, колготках и юбках разгуливавших по сцене и декламировавших провокационные стихи, пьянствующих, курящих и верещащих матом – прямо тут же, на сцене; список выходок можно продолжать бесконечно. Вы не найдёте у Ministry привычный контент «кровькишки», но там присутствуют некоторые элементы триллера и хоррора, а главное – отрыв, безбашенность и трэш-угар, подающиеся с совершенно детской непосредственностью: вам понравится – и вы попросите ещё.</p><p><b>Рекомендация:</b> <i>Если вы любите трэш-угар и безудержное веселье, но ваши шутки настолько экстремальны, что оценить их могут только самоубийцы и каскадёры, если от любого упоминания о правительстве США у вас изо рта идёт пена, если вы знаете тысячу и один способ спровоцировать жертву, чтобы в итоге всё выглядело как самооборона с вашей стороны, если вы убиваете только потому, что считаете это забавным – делайте это под заряжающую драйвом музыку Ministry!</i></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>The Butthole Surfers</b><br/>

  </p>
</div><b>Что, где, когда:</b> Ещё одна упоротая команда из США, играют нойз-рок, экспериментал, альтернативу и психоделик-рок с 1981 года.<p>Основатели группы, Пол Лири и Гибби Хэйнс вместе учились в университете на экономическом факультете. Хэйнс даже был признан лучшим студентом года, на репетиции он поначалу приходил в строгом костюме. Лири поступил в аспирантуру и использовал студенческий заём на покупку аппаратуры. Вряд ли кто-то ожидал, что они создадут маргинальную группу.</p><p>Butthole Surfers получили известность благодаря буйному поведению на концертах, трансляции учебных фильмов для студентов-медиков, вызывавших у неподготовленных зрителе тошноту, и абсурдистским текстам, наполненным чёрным юмором. Своим источником вдохновения музыканты назвали психоделические вещества.</p><p>Некоторое время Пол и Гибби выпускали журнал «Strange V.D.», содержащий фотографии редких заболеваний в сочетании с юмористическими объяснениями болезней.</p><p>О творчестве группы Лири рассказал следующее: «Мы ненавидим всё, что слушаем, и хотим делать музыку, которую бы слушатели ненавидели ещё сильнее, но при этом платили бы за неё. Мы всегда стараемся записать как можно худший альбом».</p><p><b>Рекомендация:</b> <i>Вы мечтаете о карьере хирурга, потому что вам нравится резать людей, но не знаете, как правильно вскрыть грудную клетку или сделать лоботомию? Студенты-медики дразнят вас и называют неудачником, а вы в ответ ловите их, предварительно закинувшись ЛСД и кофе, и выбиваете из них дурь кулаками? Тогда The Butthole Surfers – ваш идеальный выбор! Они покажут вам учебные видео по профессиональной пересадке лёгкого и заодно научат правильно вести себя с занудами.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>